


Warm Me Up

by Ackeshi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, a bit more than friends ig, everyone is writing sickfics so i am too, happy ending :D, he gives him a little kiss, im so sorry for the stupid title, kiss, no beta we die like men, they are cute, this is eerily similar to my other oneshot, this made my heart happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackeshi/pseuds/Ackeshi
Summary: “George, I'm cold.”“Well no shit. Your shirtless and you've got a cold,” The other responded flatly.“Nooo, George come lay down next to me.” He said in a higher than normal pitched voice. He tilted his head to the side and gave George the best puppy eyes he could. The brown haired man snickered, attempting to retract his hand from the other's grasp which was proven useless.---Everyone out here writing sickfics all the sudden so aye, I am too.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 522





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome back to a girl who rlly wants a boyfriend so she decided to write a fluffy fic because it made her feel happy
> 
> uh so here's the disclaimer again: I don't ship them in real life, just their online personas. got it? got it.
> 
> also this is eerily similar to my other oneshot lmao. if you can't tell I like the whole cuddling idea. anywayysss enjoy <3

“George!”

The brunette groaned before shifting to stand up from his comfortable spot on the couch. He turned around to look back at the furniture in search for the television remote. After fumbling around and lifting a few pillows, he found it wedged between the end cushion and the couch arm. He lazily grabbed the device in order to pause the shitty American comedian show he had turned on to keep himself occupied. After a couple attempts, the screen froze and the brit threw the object back to the couch before making his way down the semi-familiar apartment hallway. 

It wasn't George's first time at Dream's apartment, however it was still slightly surreal seeing his best friend in real life, even after having met up multiple times. He let his feet drag a bit as he made his way to the blond's room, still attempting to wake up from his half asleep state. He made it to the end of the hall and peeked into his friend's room as he pushed back the already opened door. His eyes rested on the man sprawled out on the bed, scrolling through something on his phone which George assumed was twitter. 

It was only a couple days ago that George was back at home in England, calling his best friend as they discussed new video ideas. The taller had called him from his phone, which was slightly unusual. Usually when they discussed anything that had to do with YouTube or Twitch, they called from Discord on their computers as they jotted down ideas. The brunette hadn't thought much of it, taking advantage of the fact that he could lay comfortably on his couch instead of in his chair. They hadn't even talked for a couple of minutes before George noticed the slightly raspy voice his friend sported, along with the occasional sneeze he let out. 

“Do you have a cold, Dream?” He asked. He wasn't all too worried, his friend was an adult after all and could take care of himself.

“Yeah, that's why I called from my phone.” He let out a laugh which turned into a cough. “I wanted to lay down.” George had hummed in response before continuing on about some new code that they could try in their next video with Sapnap. After about an hour of suggesting ideas, the brunette told Dream to rest up and take care of himself before ending the call. 

The next day they had called once again to decide on one of the many ideas suggested the day before, this time with Sapnap present. Seconds after joining the call, the shortest recognized that Dream sounded noticeably worse than 24 hours ago. The Texan also noticed his friend's cold before teaming up with George to drill the blond with questions. “have you eaten”, “what did you drink today”, “how much sleep did you get”, and other questions filled the call. Most of the answers were a simple “no” or “not much” from Dream.

“Dream you have to take care of yourself, you should know that.” Sapnap said laughing, but a hint of concern underlined his voice. 

“Yeah yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be better before we record.”

George let out a displeased noise before adding to the conversation. “Don't make me fly out there, Dream.”

“You wouldn't” The blond had wheezed, partly from laughing and the other from his cold.

Thus, explaining how the brunette stood in the same room as his best friend. George knew that Dream was a grown ass adult and could take care of himself, however that doesn't mean that he actually _would._ Whether the brit had decided to fly out or not, Dream would have been fine, however it was a nice excuse to see his friend. He had been meaning to fly for some time now so this seemed like a nice opportunity and made him feel a bit useful. Of course Sapnap had teased him for worrying too much about his “boyfriend”, which George quickly denied. 

George looked up to his friend with a questioning look on his face. _What the hell does he need now,_ he thought to himself. Of course the shorter wanted to help his friend but he hadn't expected Dream to be so fucking needy. He was basically a child, which really wasn't surprising. George should have seen this coming. 

“Can you grab my water,” The blond said, a smirk slowly spreading on his face, knowing it would get on the other's nerves. George moved his gaze to Dream's outstretched arm and followed its direction until his eyes landed on the half empty water bottle that sat on the desk across his bed. The brit blinked and stared at the item of request for several moments before throwing his head over his should to look back at Dream. 

“Dream I swear to God.” He said, making his way over to the desk, quickly snatching the water bottle and throwing it to his friend. “You have a fucking _cold,_ your not dying. Would it kill you to walk six feet to your desk and back?” The blond laughed in response before taking the cap off of the bottle and drinking greedily. George stood and watched, knowing there would most likely be a follow up request. He made his best attempt to not let his eyes trail down to his friend's shirtless body. His shirt lay discarded next to the mess of bed sheets that pooled at the floor as a result of the taller's attempts to cool down. Realizing that his eyes had been tracing the dips and turns of Dream's slight but noticeable six pack, he snapped his attention back to the blond's face. He was met with shining eyes that made direct eye contact with a now even bigger smirk. George blushed and mentally prepared for whatever sly comment would come next.

“Would it kill you to not admire me for two minutes?” He croaked in response, raspy voice making the brunette redden even more. 

“I was not _admiring_ you, Dream. In fact I was just thinking about how much of a dick you are for making me walk all the way in here just to grab your water.”

“Your the one who literally crossed the ocean to come take care of me, though we both know you just wanted to see me.” Dream's nagging was met with silence. George took a few steps closer to the bed and threw his arm out, palm up, gesturing to his friend to hand him the now empty water bottle. The blond handed over the plastic before returning his attention back to his phone. The smaller turned on his heels to exit the room.

“Oh! Thank you so much, George! Your such a good friend!” The brunette said in an exaggerated voice meant to imitate Dream before moving on to his own impression. “Oh your welcome, I'll go get you another bottle!” 

Dream let out a snort which George barely heard from down the hall before responding. “Thank you, love,” he responded.

“Wh-” George let out a choked off noise before deciding to shut up out of embarrassment. He entered the kitchen, setting the empty bottle on the counter and leaving it there. He shuffled over to the refrigerator to grab a new one before making his way back down the hall. Once he entered the room, he set the full bottle on Dream's night stand next to his bed, ensuring that he wouldn't need to fetch it for him again. “Anything else?” he said with a sigh.

“Yes, actually.” The American said, letting his phone slide from his hand and onto the mattress beside him. He shifted so he was no longer lying flat on his back, but propping himself up on his elbows. He looked over at the smaller with a teasing smile. “George, I'm cold.”

“Well no shit, your shirtless.” The other responded flatly. 

“Don't blame me, I was sweating earlier.”

“Yeah, that's what a cold will do to you, Dream.” George said, lifting his leg to take a step to retrieve the blond's discarded shirt. The taller threw out his hand and grabbed the other by his wrist before he could take a step. Dream tugged slightly at his hand, causing the brunette to hike his knee up on the edge of the mattress to steady himself. 

“Nooo, George come lay down next to me.” He said in a higher than normal pitched voice. He tilted his head to the side and gave George the best puppy eyes he could. The brown haired man snickered, attempting to retract his hand from the other's grasp which was proven useless. 

“Dream, no. I don't wanna catch your cold, or whatever you may have.” That was a lie. George couldn't care less if he did catch his friend's cold. In fact, if he was going to catch it he probably already had it by now with how much Dream _insisted_ he help take care of him. The taller stared for a moment, visibly thinking of what to say next. He looked as if he were to make another stupid comment before changing his mind.

“Please?” He asked instead, then fumbled for his phone that was somewhere near his side. “Just come sit next to. We can watch like, YouTube videos or something.” Once he found his phone he held it up a bit for George to see. “Let's watch Sapnap's videos and tease him about them or something.” 

George had already made his mind up the second his friend asked, however he sighed in mock defeat as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. Its not like he _didn't_ want to snuggle up next to Dream, or whatever the blond what turn this into. He actually enjoyed the moments they shared like this, but he would never admit that, which explained why he always put up a stubborn act. George wore a soft smile on his face as he picked up the comforters from the floor and slid into bed next to his friend. Dream noticed the smile but decided not to tease him about it. 

George paused before getting any closer to his friend. “You could at least put a shirt on, you know.” 

“No, then I might get _too_ hot. Especially with you next to me.” The brunette slapped his shoulder lightly in response and turned his head away to hide his blush. Dream only chuckled while the smaller inched closer until they sat shoulder to shoulder. The American opened his phone and quickly tapped on the YouTube icon. It didn't take long to find the channel, for Sapnap's and George's were the first few recommendations in his search bar. The two agreed on one of his few videos to watch. They had both seen all of his videos before, but that didn't stop them from laughing and making commentary every now and then. 

Dream lifted his arm that wasn't occupied with holding the phone up around George's shoulder, pulling him closer. About ten minutes into the video, the brit began to hang his head a bit lower as his eyes struggled to stay open. It wasn't super late in the evening, however Dream's constant demands did wear him out. The blond noticed and paused the video before turning his head to look at his friend. 

“Are you tired?” He asked, voice low.

“Yeah a bit. Are you?”

“No, not really. I haven't done much of anything the past few days.” George hummed in response before slowly sinking down from his sitting position to lie on his back under the covers. He looked up at Dream through barely open eyes. “George,” the taller laughed, “I know I'm the one who convinced you to sit with me but maybe you shouldn't sleep in here. I would feel bad if you did catch my cold.” 

“Dream. I'm warm and comfortable. You can't expect me to just leave now.” he said, eyes opening slightly to look at his friend's face before closing them once again. “I'll shower in the morning.” After hearing nothing in response from Dream for several seconds, George continued. “I don't care if I get sick.”

Dream couldn't help but smile as he bent over and gently placed his lips to George's head. George felt like his heart was about to burst. This wasn't the first time that the blond had done this, however George was sure that every other time he did so he thought that the smaller was asleep. Clearly the brunette wasn't asleep this time, but he didn't think that Dream cared. 

George took these moments as a sign that his friend felt the same way about him. Though they never talked about it, he was sure that they both felt _something._ This wasn't something that normal friends would do, right? 

The taller sank down until he too was lying on his back. He wrapped his arm back around George and lifted his other that gripped his phone back up to his chest and continued to watch, however he made sure to turn the volume down. George moved his head so that it rested lightly on Dream's bare chest, not bothered by the slow rise and fall of his breathing. 

“Your so cute, George,” the blond said with a giddy laugh as he looked at the brit from the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! my apologies for any errors, my brain decides to fucking deadpan sometimes. I rlly appreciate comments too so feel free to say something!


End file.
